User talk:Kosashi
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Counter strike 2d Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse That thing. Since Blocker died, Simplest and Transformice are making the new Blocker or ressurection. There are a list of admins that would most likely be a CT. Check out Simplest's profile and you'll see. http://blockersclan.webs.com/apps/profile/64231986/..... Scroll down... That thing. Since Blocker died, Simplest and Transformice are making the new Blocker or ressurection. There are a list of admins that would most likely be a CT. Check out Simplest's profile and you'll see. http://blockersclan.webs.com/apps/profile/64231986/..... Scroll down... KOSASHI, can you ask transformice to tell me how to become the rp transformice admin? looks like the admin pass to thhe CT is changed. THANK YOU, your friend, sam fisher (kosashi)-no 1 but me+ trans+smile+dragonkid-will b admin---- u will b given alot of money tho- if ur in the clan ^_^ sam fisher---if i c u in the game-il give u money dont worry making own rp server i need your help leader. kosashi, i have to make own rp server only for mafias. and only mafias can be admin. i have download a scripts for my rp server. but my scripts is so bad. and maybe i need to download a scripts like transformice's now. and 1 thing that i want to ask. why no one can see my server? i have to unblock the cs2d from the firewall. please i need your help kosashi. Thank you. your small soldier Sam fisher :( why i cant become the admin? :( T_T i never become admin before. I jsut wanna to help another players and admins, feel the admin's features, only that T_T please let me to become the admin at trans server. except i can make own rp server. ill let all mafias join admin. But no one can see my rp server T_T : :(kosashi):--- sam i will talk 2 transformice and see if u can join admin. also the firewall, i turned my firewall of so i can let the gameserver go on- but ur cp- will not b protected- ur choice- : (turn off fire-wall)= bad for computer+ server will let ppl in : (keep fire-wall on)= good for computer+ server will b blocked THANK YOU VERY MUCH... TRANS server (SAM FISHER): kosashi can u ask transfromice when his server will online? THX. Mafia Clan Website and other Hey Kosashi, I have a few things to say to you. 1. I have a few connections so if you want, I can spread the Mafia Clan into different games. 2. I have made a gmail for the Mafia Clan. If you want, I can give you the password and the Gmail. I can make a different E-Mail like yahoo if you want. 3. If I'm not appearing a lot in CS2D it's because I've been playing Minecraft. I hope you get my point. Tell me if you still want that E-Mail. -Michan1 kosashi reply... plz read michan. thanks---but the mafia-clan was made for cs2d---so.... yea. like u can spread-the clan.but ur ganna b leader-for other games. i can help u if.u like. and if u need anny help... but thanks Michan1's reply Ok, I will spread the mafia clan. But I'll make you leader still and I'll do everything else. What about that E-Mai?